1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing moving image data to be reproduced by a moving image reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an image transmitting apparatus that transfers image data captured by a digital camera having the communication function or a camera phone to an image storing server through a public line (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-146224). Even when the memory of the digital camera or the camera phone is full with image data, such an image transmitting apparatus can generate free space in the memory by transferring the image data to the server.
To transmit moving image data, a transmitting apparatus needs to not only ensure a large amount of free space but also reduce a delay time from reading of the moving image data to starting of reproducing it.